Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
This invention relates generally to compressible body support members, and more particularly to a urinal headrest against which a user may place his forehead and restfully lean thereagainst while using a urinal or commode.
Those who are tired and weary and find themselves in need of using a urinal or a commode may find the time required to stand in an upright position excessively long and burdensome. At present, the only option for in any way relieving the stress and tension of a tired or depleted body is to simply place the forehead against the wall onto which the urinal or commode is positioned or attached.
A number of prior U.S. patents are known to applicant which are intended to provide some support for a portion of the torso or limb of a user as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,903 to Wai-Chung
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,201 to Scott
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,050 to Zajas et al.
However, none of these devices in any way provide a teaching for use thereof for supportive leaning comfort as above described to someone using a urinal or commode.
One device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,842 invented by Randolph does disclose a hand support apparatus over a commode or urinal. This device, which is swively adjustable and lockable in various angular orientations with respect to the wall, provides a hand support position for the dirty hands of someone wanting to use a commode or urinal. In one embodiment, disposable sheets are provided so that a subsequent user will have a clean surface against which to place one of another set of dirty hands.
The present invention provides an answer to those users of urinals and commodes which find the duration of the event onerous, possibly made worse by a tired or somewhat incapacitated physical condition. Such a user of a urinal or commode will simply place his forehead against the compressible surface provided by the apparatus to effect a more comfortable inwardly leaning orientation with respect to the commode or urinal.
This invention is directed to a forehead support apparatus for resting a standing user""s forehead above a bathroom commode or urinal. The apparatus includes a mounting member adapted for attachment to an upright bathroom wall above the commode or urinal. A compressible head support member is attached to and extends from the wall and said mounting member. The head support defines an elastically deformable or resilient forehead support surface which is spaced above the floor and horizontally from the wall a distance sufficient for the user to lean his forehead thereagainst and be supported while using the commode or urinal. One embodiment is also adapted for attachment beneath a showerhead of a shower stall.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a forehead support apparatus which is specifically structured for attachment to a wall surface above a urinal or commode for user comfort.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a comfortable means for providing leaning rest to someone who may be weary, tired or partially impaired and requires a more stable and comfortable leaning posture while occupying both hands while using a urinal or commode.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an elongated forehead support apparatus which spans across a plurality of spaced apart urinals or commodes as in a public lavatory setting for accommodating one or more users of the urinals or commodes adjacent one another.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a comfortable means for leaning one""s head against a rest attached to a shower wall beneath a shower head of a shower stall.